staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 października 1993
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 09:00 Wiadomości 09:10 Program dnia 09:15 Mama i ja 09:30 Domowe przedszkole 09:55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10:00 Życie /5/ - serial jap. 10:45 Armie świata - program wojskowy 11:00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11:45 Uszyj to sama 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15 Magazyn notowań: Minimleczarnie 12:45 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak oraz film z serii "Cadichon" 13:30 - 15:55 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 13:35 Nasz Bałtyk 13:50 Klinika chorych maszyn 14:05 Klub domowego komputera 14:20 W kręgu nauki: Oceanografia 14:45 Łyk matematyki 15:00 Rysuj z nami! 15:10 Postscriptum "Rysuj z nami" 15:15 Z wiedzą przez życie 15:30 Joystick 15:55 Program dnia 16:05 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak oraz film z serii "Cadichon" 16:50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sensacje XX wieku: Zemsta OAS /1/ 17:40 Kino ma prawie 100 lat /3/: Polacy nie gęsi 18:05 Scorch /4/ - serial kom. prod. USA 18:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 19:00 Wieczorynka: Niedźwiadek Tao Tao 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sejmograf 20:25 Wiem, że na imię mi Steven /1/ 22:00 Ulica polska: Requiem - msza emigracyjna - rep. 22:20 Country Ameryka - Silver Dollar city 22:45 Pewna historia "Człowieka z" - relacja z filmu Konrada Szołajskiego 22:55 Jutro w programie 23:00 Wiadomości 23:15 Gorąca Linia 23:25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23:30 Niezwykłe biografie: Portret artysty z czasów starości - film dok. Grzegorza Królikiewicza o Januszu Nasfeterze 24:00 Daj nam, daj Witkacy, siłę 00:30 Po północy: Handel dziećmi 01:15 Stulecie tańca /4/ - serial dok. 02:05 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Panorama 07:35 Przeboje Dwójki 08:10 Program lokalny 08:40 Annette - serial anim. prod. jap. 09:05 Studio Dwójki 09:15 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 09:40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10:05 Family Album /2/ - język amerykański dla początkujących 10:30 The Carsat Crisis /2/ - język ang. w nauce i technice 10:45 Starting Business English /2/ - jęz. angielski w ekonmii 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Studio Dwójki 11:10 Animals (55) powt. 11:40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Problemy z ekologią 11:55 "Nasza planeta żyje - pozwólmy jej żyć" - film prod. USA 12:45 Na życzenie - Noc i stres 13:00 Panorama 13:05 Flip i Flap: Grzechy młodości; Na psa urok - komedie USA 14:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - "Eine kleine nacht musik" 14:20 "Bitwa pod Lenino - 1943" - film dok. 14:50 Balet - film dok. Janusza Sijki 15:15 "Ogniste anioły" w Teatrze Dramatycznym 15:30 Powitanie 15:35 Anette - jap. serial anim. 16:00 Panorama 16:05 Studio Sport: Gem, set, mecz 16:15 Sposób na starość - program Haliny Miroszowej 16:35 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - Pod znakiem orła 16:45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Problemy z ekologią 17:00 Warszawski Festiwal Filmowy 17:10 Znaki czasu - trzecia pielgrzymka 1987. Program Red. Katolickiej 17:35 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 18:00 Panorama 18:03 Program lokalny 18:35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19:05 Raymond Chandler - ang. film biograficzny 20:25 "Popiół i diament" - 35 lat po premierze 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport 21:40 Niepokoje końca tysiąclecia 22:05 Klub filmowy Mishima - film prod. USA/jap. 00:05 Panorama 00:10 Porachunek - film fr. 01:45 Zakończenie programu 07:30 TV Polonia 12:00 MTV 12:30 III Mikołowskie Dni Muzyki - koncert muzyki operowej 13:05 Znane i nieznane oblicza muzycznych arcydzieł 13:15 Sacrum Profanum 13:40 MTV 14:00 Oświęcimska jesień 14:20 MTV 15:00 Zgadula - teleturniej 15:30 Twarze - serial kom. 16:00 Aktualności 16:10 Bajka 16:40 Studio Regionalne 16:50 Egzotyczne zespoły 17:30 Śląski klub jazzowy 18:05 Aktualności 18:30 Strych - program studyjno-filmowy 19:15 Festiwal Teatrów Lalkowych 20:00 Blank, Meier, Jensen - niem. serial policyjny 21:00 Pryzmat - mag. dla i o niepełnosprawnych 21:30 Wiosenne Spotkania Kameralne 22:00 Aktualności 22:10 W labiryncie 22:40 Frida Kahlo - film dok. 23:45 MTV 00:00 TV Polonia 17:00 Kanał "7" zaprasza 17:02 Na afiszu 17:05 Przeboje MTV 18:03 Kronika "7" 18:30 Kanał "7" proponuje 18:35 Rada Miejska 19:00 Serial filmowy 20:00 Kronika "7" 20:05 Raport - progr. publ. 21:00 Serial filmowy 21:50 Kronika "7" 21:55 Na afiszu 22:00 Polski film fab. 23:40 Magazyn Aktualności 00:00 TV Polonia 03:00 Zakończenie programu 07:30 TV Polonia 18:03 Fakty 18:30 5 bieg - mag. motor. 19:05 Bajka 19:20 Progr. publ. 19:55 Pytanie tygodnia 20:05 Western prod. USA 21:00 MTV 21:30 TV Polonia left|thumb|233x233px 16:25 Program dnia 16:30 Magazyn sportowy 17:00 Supermodelka (13) 17:30 Magazyn sportowy 18:00 Detektyw D.A. (18) 19:10 Jaki ojciec taki syn (2) 19:40 Film animowany dla dzieci 20:00 Białe kołnierzyki (9) 21:05 Paryż - Warszawa bez wizy - film polski (1967) 22:40 Informacje 23:00 Ho - człowiek w pięknym krawacie - film francusko-włoski 0:50 Program na jutro left|thumb|233x233px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Kwadrans na kawę 8.00 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 8.45 W labiryncie - serial TVP 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów edukacyjnych 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Program rozrywkowy 11.30 Wydarzenia tygodnia - program publ. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Film fab. (powt.) 13.40 Siedem dni polskiego sportu 14.40 Program publ. 15.40 Pan Adam - Obraz II, czyli poszanowanie osoby człowieka 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów edukacyjnych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Twierdze polskie - Kłodzko 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 18.50 Magazyn gospodarczy 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Coś za coś - film TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial TVP 23.00 Przegląd kulturalny 0.00 Program na środę 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Wokół wielkiej sceny 0.50 G. Rossini - Sonata C 1.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|233x233px 07.00 NOS: Journaal 07.07 AKN: Alles kits 07.07 NCRV: Vrouwtje Theelepel 07.34 KRO: Breakfast club 08.00 NOS: Journaal 08.05 KRO: Boggle 08.32 NCRV: I love Lucy 09.00 NOS: Journaal 09.05 AVRO: Via Ria 09.57 PP: Uitzending politieke partijen: Groen Links 10.00 VOO: Total work out 10.15 Dynasty 11.00 World of survival 11.25 They made me a criminal 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.07 VPRO: Roerend goed 13.57 Villa achterwerk 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.11 NCRV: Ja natuurlijk 16.41 AVRO: Via Ria 17.35 KRO: Boogle 18.03 Oproep Spoorloos 18.15 NOS: Sesamstraat 18.30 Jeugdjournaal 18.40 Klokhuis 18.59 AVRO: Growing pains 19.26 Sex met Angela 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.26 KRO: Spoorloos 21.22 AVRO: Televizier 22.03 NCRV: Op leven en dood 22.49 Hercule Poirot 23.44 AVRO: Motorlife 00.11 NOS: Journaal 00.16 Einde left|thumb|233x233px 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.07 Einde 15.53 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 16.00 EO: De familie Robinson 16.26 Ik ben Benjamin Ben 17.01 Black Beauty 17.29 VOO/TROS: Foreign affairs 17.58 VOO: 2 vandaag 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.15 VOO/TROS/EO: 2 vandaag 18.41 NOS: Studio Sportjournaal 18.51 Het weer en de hoofdpunten uit het nieuws 19.00 VOO: Stop de strop met Robert ten Brink 19.30 Melrose Place 20.20 All you need is love 21.35 Die 2: Nieuwe koeien 22.05 In de Vlaamsche Pot 22.35 Sunset Beat 23.30 TELEAC: Spaans voor beginners 23.35 Geld- en effectenhandel 00.05 NOS: Journaal left|thumb|233x233px 08.53 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 09.00 NOT: Landen in Europa II 09.20 Einde 09.30 Koekeloere 09.45 Einde 10.00 De sprookjeskast 10.45 Einde 11.00 Computers in de klas 11.20 Einde 16.15 Impact: Hoogovens 17.04 Dieren centraal 17.30 Fievel 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.19 VPRO: Comedy op 3: All in the family 18.49 VARA: Lingo 19.20 NOS: Van gewest tot gewest 19.55 De connaisseur 20.32 September song 21.03 Leven op Mars? 22.00 Journaal 22.15 Sportjournaal 22.30 Nova 23.00 Den Haag vandaag 23.15 Trekking dagelijkse lotto 23.21 Roerend goed 00.06 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 00.11 Einde left|thumb|233x233px 17.00 RTPi júnior 17.30 Jornal da tarde 18.00 Ricardina e Marta 18.30 TV 7 19.30 Sozinhos em casa 20.00 Telejornal 20.35 A banqueira do povo 21.20 Eusébio (2) 21.50 Financial Times 21.55 Ultima sessao 23.15 Noticias e fecho left|thumb|233x233px 14.45 Meister von morgen 15.00 Ich und Du 15.15 Rupert der Bär 15.40 Panda Club 15.50 Neues vom Süderhof 16.15 Die Confetti Show 16.35 Familie Feuerstein 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Wurlitzer 17.56 ORF heute 18.00 Zeit im Bild 18.05 Wir-Markt 18.30 Im Schatten der Gipfel (11/12) 19.22 Wissen aktuell 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Universum: Tamungskünstler 21.00 Seitenblicke 21.07 Selfman 21.15 In 12 Folgen: Auf eigene Gefahr 22.05 Ausgeliefert der Justiz (1/2) 23.30 Zeit im Bild 23.35 Viennale-Öesterr. Emigranten in Hollywood 1.20 Gefangen im Spinnennetz (3/W) left|thumb|233x233px 05.55 JOYrobic 06.00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Tele-Gym 10.00 heute 10.03 Gott und die Welt: Zwischen allen Stühlen 10.35 ZDF-info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 heute 11.03 Manner im gefahriichen Alter 12.30 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ARD-Sport extra: Tennis 17.00 Tagesschau 17.05 punkt 5 - Landerreport 17.15 Pssst... 17.50 Tagesschau-Telegramm 17.55 Feuer und Flamme 18.50 Tagesschau-Telegramm 19.58 Heute abend im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Auf eigene Gefahr 21.04 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.05 Wiedersehen mit Loriot 21.30 Plusminus 22.05 Golden Girls 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Boulevard Bio 00.00 Miami Vice 00.45 Tagesschau 00.50 Kojak: Der Mordfall Marcus-Nelson 03.10 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken 03.15 Sendeschluß left|thumb|233x233px 05.55 JOYrobic 06.00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Tele-Gym 10.00 heute 10.03 Gott und die Welt: Zwischen allen Stühlen 10.35 ZDF-info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 heute 11.03 Manner im gefahriichen Alter 12.30 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.45 Grün und bunt 14.00 Tips und Trends 14.30 Der Bastian 14.55 WISO-Tip 15.00 heute 15.03 Kinderstudio 15.30 Achterbahn 16.00 logo 16.06 heute-Schlagzeilen 16.07 en 16.35 Alf 17.00 heute, sport und wetter 17.15 landerjournal 18.00 Die Leute von St. Benedikt 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Zwei Münchner in Hamburg 20.15 Chiffre 21.00 Frontal 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 Oh mein Papa! 23.00 Die aktuellle Inszenierung 01.00 heute 01.05 Tanz auf der Kippe 02.40 Sendeschluß left|thumb|233x233px 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 SPK 18.30 Lassie (12:13) 18.55 Fréttaskeyti 19.00 Verulelkinn 19.15 Dagsijós 20.00 Aktualności 20.30 Pogoda 20.35 Нет вялую (10:13) 21.05 Stofustrið (14:18) 22.00 Integracja głodować Ustawę Arte. Wskazany aspekt, który kvlkmyndafélaglð Outdoor kapelusz - obraz wykonany Spraw Społecznych fuzji głodzone firm. rozszerzenie swojej jednostki pokaże rozmowę w imieniu redakcji w tej sprawie. Dyskusja pita Matthíasson i Baldur Hermannsson Zarząd nagrywania 23.00 Jedenasta Aktualności 23.10 Samelning ustawę miejską 23.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|233x233px 16.45 Sąsiedzi 17.30 Baddi i czekać 17.35 Mała syrenka 18.00 Lögregluhundurinn Kelly 18.20 Lorrie 18.40 Pielęgniarki 19.19 19.19 20.15 Eryk 20.35 VISASPORT 21.10 9-Bio 22.45 Prawo i porządek 23.35 W świetle reflektorów 0.25 Przysięga krwi 2.10 TNT & Cartoon Network - wprowadzenie telekomunikacji left|thumb|233x233px 7.00 Euronews 7.35 Tour va bien ® 8.30 Coup d'pouce emploi 8.35 La préférée 9.00 Top models 9.20 Viva ® 10.10 Vive le cinéma! 10.30 Magellan 11.00 Vive les animaux 11.25 Paradise Beach ® 11.50 Premiers baisers 12.15 Hélène et les garçons 12.45 TJ-midi 13.10 Hublot 13.15 Rosa 13.35 Arabesque 14.25 Voici le temps des assassins 16.10 La famille des collines 17.00 Les Babibouchettes et le kangouroule 17.05 Myster Mask 17.30 Notre belle famille 17.55 Paradise Beach 18.20 Hublot 18.30 Top models 18.55 TéléDuo 19.05 Journal romand 19.30 TJ-soir 20.00 Météo 20.10 A bon entendeur 20.30 Gremlins (2) 22.20 La vie en face 23.20 TJ-nuit 23.35 Fans de sport 0.20 Histoires fantastiques: La mauvaise tête 0.45 Coup d'pouce emploi ® 0.50 Bulletin du télétexte left|thumb|233x233px 7.00 Euronews 8.00 Schulfernsehen: Octopus 8.45 Frech wie Oskar 9.00 TAFnews 9.05 TAFjob 9.10 Die Springfield Story 9.50 RätselTAF 10.10 Der gelbe Fluss 11.00 TAFnews 11.05 Risiko 12.10 George 12.35 TAFminigame 12.45 cinéTAF 13.00 TAFnews 13.05 Lindenstrasse 13.35 TAFminigame 13.45 Live aus St. Gallen: OLMA 14.00 Tarzan, der Herr des Urwalds 15.20 amorTAF 15.35 Polizeiinspektion 1: Opas Memoiren 16.00 TAFnews 16.05 Treffpunkt 16.50 Kinder und Jugendprogramm 17.15 Kidz, das kecke Kindermagazin 17.40 Istorgia da buna notg/Gutenacht-Geschichte 17.55 Tagesschau 18.00 Ein Haus in der Toscana 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 19.50 Meteo 20.00 Eurocops 21.05 Kassensturz 21.35 Uebrigens... Von und mit Cés und Lorenz Keiser 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Slapshot 22.55 Der Club left|thumb|233x233px 6.30 TextVision 7.00 Euronews 12.05 Lupoteca 12.30 Mezzogiorno di sport 12.45 TG tredici 13.00 Genitori in Blue Jeans 13.25 Rebus ® 14.10 Gli avvoltoi hanno fame 16.00 TextVision 16.05 L'arca del dottor Bayer 17.00 Un sogno nel coure 17.25 Tivutiva? Ric il corvo 18.00 Liceo internazionale 19.00 TG Flash 19.05 Buonasera 19.30 il quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale 20.25 Meteo 20.30 999 21.25 La palmita Ziuq 22.00 TG sera/Meteo 22.25 Sport sera 23.10 Take the Highway 0.15 TextVision